Touch
by Bithja
Summary: [ÜBERSETZUNG] Als Hermine als Kriegsgefangene ins malfoy'sche Anwesen gebracht wird, findet ein gebrochener Mann Trost in der ungewöhnlichen Aufgabe, die sie zu erfüllen hat. LM/HG - Original von Laurielove!


_**Autor-Notiz: **Dies ist mein erster Versuch einer Übersetzung. Das Original stammt von der überaus begabten Laurielove, welche mir glücklicherweise die Erlaubnis gab, ihre Geschichten ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. Das englische Original könnt ihr entsprechend unter ihrem Account auf dieser Seite finden. Jedes Review, das ihr mir hinterlasst, werde ich an sie weiter leiten! Für Anmerkungen bzgl. meiner Übersetzung bin ich offen und dankbar._

* * *

**~O~**

**Touch**

**~O~**

Lucius' Augen lagen schwer auf der schmalen Figur der jungen Frau, die in seiner Halle stand.

Bellatrix hatte Narzissa angewiesen, die übrigen Gefangenen in den Keller zu sperren, und so standen nun vier Personen in dem weiten, beinahe leeren Raum, vor sich hin starrend und beinahe überrascht, sich in dieser Konstellation vorzufinden: seine Schwägerin, sein Sohn, er selbst und das Schlammblut.

Der Nebel des Alkohols begann gerade sich zu verflüchtigen und schnell führte er den Becher wieder an seine Lippen, um in der Betäubung Trost zu finden. Das Glas war leer. Zischend stieß er einen Fluch aus. Sein Zauberstab war ihm genommen worden, seine Magie durch Demütigung und Erschöpfung unbedeutend geworden; er konnte nicht einmal mehr das Glas selbst nachfüllen.

„Findet ihr es hier nicht ebenso gemütlich wie ich?", durchbrach die abstoßende Stimme von Bellatrix die ansonsten perfekte Stille.

Bedacht schritt sie zu dem Schlammblut hinüber, umkreiste sie langsam, ohne dabei je ihre Augen von ihr zu lassen. Das Mädchen widerstand dem forschenden Blick erstaunlich souverän, nur die sich schnell hebende und senkende Brust verriet ihre Angst.

„Keine Sorge, meine Schöne", zischte Bellatrix, „du magst von deinen Spielgefährten getrennt worden sein, doch ich habe mehr als genug, um dich beschäftigt zu halten. Wirklich, mehr als genug."

Das Mädchen hielt ihren Kopf noch ein wenig höher und in jenem Moment fiel ihr Blick auf Lucius.

Bellatrix folgte ihrem Blick: „Was? Er?", höhnte sie, „Was denkst du, Schlammblut? Nicht mehr der Mann, der er mal war, was?"

Das Mädchen ließ ihren Blick ebenso wie ihren Kopf sinken. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung trat Bellatrix hinter sie, nahm ihr Kinn in ihre schmutzigen Hände, und zog ihren Kopf wieder hoch: „Schau ihn an! Schau! Was siehst du? Das ist es, was man dafür bekommt, wenn man den Dunklen Lord enttäuscht. Närrischer Lucius. Närrischer, armseliger Mann. Er hat alles verloren, verstehst du. Verloren. Er war so ein schöner Mann, nicht wahr? Fandest du das nicht auch? Erinnerst du dich?"

„Antworte mir, Schlammblut!"

Das Mädchen versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln, doch der Griff von Bellatrix war zu fest. Stattdessen murmelte sie beinahe unhörbar: „Nein"

Bellatrix lachte: „Oh, ich denke schon, dass du es gesehen hast. Alle Frauen haben es gesehen. Lucius Malfoy. Er war so begehrenswert – so leidenschaftlich begehrt von allen. Und nun schau ihn dir an. Ein Wrack. Selbst seine Frau will ihn nicht mehr."

Lucius stand da. Stand einfach nur da und nahm ihre Worte hin. Sie verletzten ihn nicht mehr so wie zu Beginn. Er war zu müde, um sich daran zu stören.

„Ich hab's! Ich habe eine wundervolle Idee!", rief Bellatrix plötzlich aus, während sie so schnell herum wirbelte, dass das Mädchen kurz wankte: „Du wirst ihn säubern! Ich habe es satt ihn so ansehen zu müssen, wie er gerade aussieht! Du kannst das für mich erledigen – er braucht eine Rasur – du wirst ihn rasieren! Komm! Komm her!"

Sie packte das Handgelenk der jungen Hexe so hart, dass Lucius kurz einen schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck auf deren Gesicht erkennen konnte, während sie von Bellatrix in die Mitte des Raumes gezerrt wurde.

„Bleib hier stehen! Beweg dich nicht!"

Mit einem kurzen Wink ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie einen einfachen Holzstuhl in der Mitte des leeren Raumes erscheinen.

„Komm her, liebster Schwager!", rief sie über ihre Schulter zu Lucius, ohne dabei das Mädchen aus den Augen zu lassen. Zuerst bewegte er sich nicht, doch als die Hexe sich ihm vollends zuwandte, den Stab direkt zwischen seine Augen gerichtet, schleppte er sich zu ihr.

„Setz dich"

Lucius baute sich zu voller Größe auf und starrte, unbeweglich, mit zusammen gepressten Lippen und geblähten Nasenflügeln, auf seine Schwägerin hinab.

„SETZ DICH!", schrie sie ihn so laut an, dass ihm das Trommelfell vibrierte. Mit einem festen Griff packte er die Lehne des Stuhls, drehte ihn mit einem lauten Knall zu sich herum und ließ sich hart darauf fallen.

Augenblicklich wurden seine Arme hinter der Stuhllehne durch magische Stricke gefesselt, ebenso wie seine Beine fest an den Stuhl gebunden wurden. Er kämpfte dagegen an, murmelte unterdrückt einige Befreiungszauber, doch nichts half: Bellatrix hatte ihn vollkommen auf magische Weise an den Stuhl gefesselt.

„Wahnsinnige Hexe!", zischte er ihr zu, seine Augen eisig vor Hass.

Mit einem weiteren Schwung ihres Stabes erschien ein Tisch neben dem Stuhl. Darauf standen eine Schüssel Wasser, Rasierschaum, ein Rasierpinsel sowie ein Lederband und eine sehr, sehr scharf aussehende Rasierklinge.

Mit einem Grinsen wandte sich Bellatrix wieder zu dem Mädchen um: „Hast du das jemals zuvor gemacht?"

„Ja."

Alarmiert riss Bellatrix die Augen auf: „Was?"

Das Mädchen baute sich wieder zu voller Größe auf: „Mein Vater hatte Gefallen an einer guten Rasur. Entsprechend habe ich ihn oft auf diese Weise rasiert."

Höhnisch schaute die ältere Hexe sie an: „Schön, dann sieh besser zu, dass du anfängst. Ich möchte, dass es perfekt wird. Ich verlange die sauberste, weichste Rasur, die du jemals gegeben hast. Wenn ich nicht vollständig zufrieden gestellt bin … bist du – tot."

Sie wandte sich wieder Lucius zu: „Da wären wir also, mein Herz … gefesselt und dann von einem Schlammblut rasiert … welch Ehre für dich! Welch schwindelerregende Höhen du erreicht hast, Lucius!"

Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und blies ihren widerlichen Atem in sein Ohr. Er zuckte zurück.

„Halt lieber still jetzt. Die Klinge ist sehr scharf, sehr scharf in der Tat. Wir wollen doch keine unglücklichen Unfälle riskieren, nicht wahr? Wir werden euch jetzt alleine lassen – Schlammblut und Reinblut – was für eine faszinierende Kombination! Komm, Draco!"

Mit diesen Worten marschierte sie zu seinem Sohn hinüber, der mit einem Ausdruck des Horrors im Gesicht einige Meter entfernt gestanden hatte, packte ihn am Arm, zog ihn hinter sich her aus dem Raum und ließ die Tür hörbar hinter sich zufallen.

Für einen Moment war alles still und starr. Lucius saß unbeweglich mit schwerem Atem und blickte zu der Frau vor sich auf.

„Fang schon an!", befahl er, die Worte wie Schüsse gegen sie gerichtet.

Sie schienen das Mädchen zum Leben zu erwecken, ihr Blick wanderte hinüber zum Tisch. Dann kam sie mit einem leisen Seufzer zu ihm hinüber. Er starrte stur geradeaus, immer noch schwer atmend, seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken gebunden. Hermine konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen.

„Ich muss zuerst die Klinge abziehen … sie schleifen.

Sie befestigte ein langes Stück Leder am Tisch, zog es stramm und ließ die Klinge einige Male darüber gleiten. Das schwere Schleifen des Metalls auf der gegerbten Tierhaut war merkwürdig befriedigend. Die Frau hielt inne, hob die Klinge gegen das Licht, prüfte sie mit ihrem Daumen: „Das sollte reichen."

Lucius schauderte. _Es würde nur einen schnellen Schnitt brauchen …_

Doch das Mädchen legte die Klinge zurück auf den Tisch und trat um den Stuhl hinter ihn. Wieder eine Pause. Lucius blickte entschlossen nach vorn. Er hörte das leise Rascheln ihrer Kleidung, als sie sich hinterm ihm bewegte.

Ihre Finger legten sich auf sein Kinn.

Scharf zog er die Luft ein. Die Finger waren warm und weich, so freundlich, so sanft, als habe er sich die Berührung nur eingebildet. Er atmete erneut ein, während er instinktiv seinen Kopf von dem Griff, in dem sie ihn kurz hielt, befreite. Ihre Finger folgten ihm und erlaubten ihm nicht, sich von ihr zu entfernen. Er ließ sich zurückführen und bemerkte, wie sein Atem und sein Geist langsamer und ruhiger wurden.

Seine Frau hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr so berührt. Niemand hatte ihn so berührt soweit er zurückdenken konnte.

_Berührung._

So anders als jene, die er in Azkaban erlebt hatte: jene Berührung, die in ihn eindrang, ihn zerfetzte und mit Narben zurückließ. Er hatte geglaubt, nie wieder berührt werden zu wollen. _Nie wieder._ Nie wieder die Gewalt menschlichen Kontakts erleben, die Schändung seiner Privatsphäre, seines geistigen Heiligtums.

Doch diese Berührung weckte in ihm nicht jene Abneigung, die er erwartet hatte. Ihre Hände führten seinen Kopf zurück, die warme Kuhle ihrer Hand legten ihn so zurück, dass seine Augen zur Decke hinauf schauen mussten, während ihre braunen Locken in sein Gesichtsfeld fielen.

Sie ließ ihn los. Sofort spürte er die Abwesenheit ihrer Berührung, fühlte die kalte Luft über sein Gesicht kriechen, verlangte danach, erneut von ihr gehalten zu werden. Er senkte seinen Kopf leicht, nicht absichtlich, einfach aus natürlichem Instinkt. Die Fesseln an seinen Armen und Beinen waren frustrierend und so bewegte er den einzigen freien Körperteil.

„Sie müssen still halten. Nicht bewegen."

Ihre Stimme war nicht befehlend, sondern beinhaltete dieselbe sanfte Verführung wie ihre Finger. Es überraschte ihn ebenso wie es ihm Sicherheit gab. Er lehnte seinen Kopf zurück in die Position, in die sie ihn ursprünglich gebracht hatte.

Er wartete.

Hermine bewegte sich an seine Seite, schäumte den Rasierschaum mit dem Pinsel auf und verteilte den Schaum dann großzügig. Dann, nachdem sie tief Luft geholt hatte, trat sie vor ihm, starrte konzentriert und bedacht auf sein Kinn in dem Versuch, ihm nicht in seine grauen Augen zu schauen.

Sie bewegte den Pinsel runter dahin, wo sein Kinn in Hals überging und brachte auch dort zuerst vorsichtig, dann mit wachsendem Selbstbewusstsein den Schaum auf. Sein Kopf schwankte ein wenig, angestoßen durch ihre Bewegung mit dem Pinsel. Die gleichmäßigen kreisförmigen Striche beruhigten ihn genau wie es zuvor ihre Finger getan hatten. Er erlaubte seinen Augen sich zu schließen. _Er vertraute ihr._

Es war lange her, dass er jemandem vollkommen vertrauen konnte._ Wie konnte er ihr trauen?_ Doch er tat es einfach.

„So."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, legte ihren Kopf schrägt und studierte seine Wangen und Gesicht, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihn vollständig eingeschäumt hatte. Erst in diesem Moment flackerte ihr Blick kurz hoch zu seinen Augen, doch sofort kaum trafen sich ihre Blicke, da senkte sie bereits wieder ihren Kopf und drehte sich um.

Lucius spürte mehr als dass er sah, dass sie zögerte. Die Klinge lag unschuldig genug vor ihr auf dem Tisch, als wolle sie Hermine herausfordern, sie in die Hand zu nehmen. Für einen Moment stand die junge Frau unbeweglich zwischen ihm und dem Tisch, den Rücken zu ihm gekehrt. Er bewegte seinen Kopf nicht, doch seine Augen lagen auf ihr und beobachteten, wie ihr Rücken sich hob und senkte, während ihr Atem schwerer wurde.

Dann, beinahe impulsiv, langte sie hinunter, griff nach der Klinge, drehte sich um und hielt sie verstohlen vor sich, beinahe als wolle sie sie verbergen.

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, während er ihr Gesicht studierte, tief zog er die Luft durch die Nase ein und benetzte unbewusst seine trockenen Lippen mit seiner Zunge. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell bei ihrem Anblick.

Mit gesenktem Blick trat sie hinter ihn, still, elegant, wie eine Gazelle.

Er schluckte. Er konnte sie atmen hören, so still war es inzwischen um sie herum. Und noch mehr. Er konnte es fühlen. Er konnte jeden ihrer tiefen und regelmäßigen Atemzüge auf seinem Gesicht fühlen, kaum dass sie ihren Körper verließen.

Und dann waren ihre Finger wieder da, an derselben Stelle, an der er ihren Atem spürte, legte sie sich sanft, beinahe liebevoll an seine Schläfe. Mit dem Daumen fuhr sie seinen Schädel weiter hoch, teilte dabei sein ungebürstetes Haar, um dann mit festem Griff seinen Kopf noch ein wenig mehr zu beugen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er das Aufblitzen von Metall sehen. Er zuckte zusammen – eine Erinnerung. Die Frau zögerte. Er schluckte, sein Adamsapfel hüpfte in seinem entblößten Hals auf und ab. Dann beruhigte er sich wieder. Erst, als sein Atem wieder gleichmäßiger ging, näherte sie sich ihm wieder mit der Klinge.

Sie ließ die Klinge auf den unteren Teil seines Halses gleiten, der Winkel akkurat. _Hatte sie die Nerven?_ Sie durfte nicht zögern, durfte nicht zittern.

Sie zog die Klinge über die von Stoppeln übersähte Haut. Das kratzende Geräusch der Klinge, während sie durch sein Haar schnitt, erfüllte sein Ohr, ein Gefühl der sanfter Kühle überkam ihn überall da, wo sie entlanggefahren war.

Er stieß einen Seufzer aus und erschrak beinahe über das laute Geräusch zwischen ihnen. Kurz blickte die Frau ihm wieder direkt in die Augen, doch sofort schossen sie zurück und konzentrierten sich erneut auf die Aufgabe. Die Klinge kehrte zu dem entblößten Fleisch zurück und jedes Mal wurde das Kratzen von dem Gefühl sanfter Kühle und ihren warmen, akkurat führenden Fingern begleitet.

Er war in ihren Händen. Er war absolut verwundbar.

_Verwundbarkeit. Verwundbar und zerbrechlich._

Das war etwas, was ihn nun ausmachte, was ihn seit Jahren beherrschte. Er hatte sich stets davor gefürchtete, hatte dagegen angekämpft, bis der Kampf zu anstrengend wurde.

Doch jetzt fand er Trost und Beruhigung in seiner Verwundbarkeit vor dieser Frau, fühlte sich geborgen. Hier konnte er vollkommen nackt sein und musste keine Verurteilung fürchten. Diese Frau, die ebenso gebrochen war wie er, ein Flüchtling, verachtet. Sie würde nicht urteilen. Ihre Meinung hatte keine Relevanz. Nicht wegen ihres Blutstatus'; das spielte hier keine Rolle mehr. Diese Überflüssigkeit brachte ihn beinahe zum Lachen. Während seine Augen ihren Fingern folgten, die die scharfe Klinge über seine Haut dirigierten, konnte er in ihnen dieselbe Zerbrechlichkeit entdecken, die er in sich selbst spürte. Doch tiefer darunter lag Stärke, eine Stärke, die ihn erstaunte.

Und jetzt, hier, verwundbar und der Schärfe ihrer Klinge ausgesetzt, verspürte er keine Angst, keine Angst, wie er sie vor dem Dunklen Lord verspürt hatte, sondern nur Frieden.

Zum ersten Mal seit er denken konnte verspürte er Frieden. Sie konnte machen mit ihm, was sie wollte.

Er ließ seinen Kopf weiter zurückfallen und wartete auf sie.

Die Frau fuhr fort, den feinen Stahl über seine Haut zu ziehen.

_Wie leicht es gewesen wäre. Wie bequem._ Wie befriedigend, sicherlich? Verachtete sie ihn nicht? Ihre Lage war aussichtlos genug, dass ein weiteres Verbrechen kaum noch etwas ändern würde. Wäre es nicht richtig und verständlich, ja sogar eine Art Nervenkitzel, die Kehle ihres Feindes aufzuschlitzen? Des Mannes, der sie als Schlammblut gebrandmarkt hatte, der in seinem Sohn jene Werte eingepflanzt hatte, die sie zur Gejagten und zum Opfer gemacht hatten, ihre ganze Jugend über?

Aber noch immer verspürte er keine Angst, noch immer hatte er Freude an ihrer Berührung: diese sanften, leitenden Hände, beinahe unschuldig in ihrer Weichheit, die Geschmeidigkeit ihrer Fingerspitzen, führend, schiebend, streichelnd. Dann folgte die kühle Klinge, hoch von der dunklen Linie der Stoppeln, hoch, die Schärfe beinahe reinigend in ihrem perfekten Glanz.

Jedes Mal, wann immer sie den Punkt erreichte, wo die pulsierende Ader schnell und wild schlug, verzweifelt das Blut durch seinen Körper jagte, hielt sie an. Er hörte seine Lebenskraft heftig in seinem Kopf pulsieren. Sie könnte es beenden. _Sie könnte es jetzt beenden._

Wann immer sie pausierte, wurde ihre Atmung schwerer, und er konnte ihren honigsüßen Atem einfangen. Sein Mund öffnete sich, sog die Luft ein, die ihren süßen Geruch mit sich brachte, so sinnlich mitten in der sterilen Atmosphäre, die inzwischen sein Haus beherrschte. Er verlangte nach ihrem Geruch. Sie konnte mit ihm anstellen, was sie wollte, doch ihren Duft auf seiner Zunge zu spüren, nachdem ihm so lange jede Nähe verwehrt geblieben war – nichts anderes zählte.

Doch stets würde die Klinge ihren Weg fortsetzten und ihre Finger weiter streicheln und führen.

_Streicheln._

Es fühlte sich wie ein Streicheln für ihn an. Sie war so vorsichtig, so bedacht, doch gleichzeitig verführerisch wie sie sich bewegte und seinen Kopf drehte. Er ließ es zu, verloren in ihren heilenden Berührungen.

_Heilung._

Sie war vollkommen auf sein Gesicht fokussiert, ihre Hände verließen ihn nie. Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und hinterließen eine kleine Falte auf ihrer Stirn. Er studierte sie. Er war fasziniert.

Wann war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass jemand so auf ihn fokussiert gewesen war, sich nur auf ihn konzentriert hatte? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, nicht einmal von seiner Frau. Und seit Azkaban hätte er es auch niemals von ihr verlangt.

Und jetzt überhäufte diese Frau ihn mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit, ihrer Bedächtigkeit, ihrer Fertigkeit und Hingebung.

Sie bewegte sich vor ihm und ihre Augen flackerten kurz hoch zu seinen. Sie waren von tiefstem Braun, mit einem Tupfer Grün und einem schwarzen Rand rund um die Iris. Sie verrieten eine solche Tiefe jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft, dass es ihn verwunderte. Und in diesem Moment erkannte er, dass sie ihn sah, nackt und offen. Er zuckte zurück.

Sie zog die Luft ein und er zuckte erneut zusammen. Beinahe hätte die Klinge seine Haut verletzt und sie wandte ihre Augen wieder ab.

„Vorsicht."

Wieder diese Stimme. _Sanft._

Doch selbst wenn sie alles von ihm sah, es war nicht von Belang. Vor ihr konnte er alles zeigen. Sie würde die Rasur beenden und weiter leben. Oder sie würde ihn töten. Egal wie es enden würde, es war unwichtig. Im Hier und Jetzt, da war er vollkommen ruhig in ihren Händen.

„Ich muss …"

Sie ergriff mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht und neigte es erneut. Dann führte sie die Klinge über seine Oberlippe und fuhr durch den dunklen Schnurrbart, der gewachsen war, das wundervolle Geräusch der kratzenden Klinge erfüllte erneut seine Ohren. Sie rasierte beide Seiten von der Nasenmitte, dann nahm sie ihre eigene Oberlippe zwischen die Zähne und streckte sie, um ihn zum Nachahmen zu animieren.

Sie wusste, dass sie dabei dumm aussah, und ein schwaches Lachen verlor sich auf ihren Lippen.

Er wollte mit einfallen. Er wollte mit ihr lachen. Doch er wusste nicht mehr, wie. Und er wollte ihre einsame Schönheit nicht zerstören. Er nahm seine Oberlippe zwischen die Zähne und sie setzte die Klinge direkt unter seiner Nase an, während sich auf ihrer Stirn erneut die konzentrierte Falte bildete. Er wollte sie berühren.

Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung führte sie die Klinge herab, ehe sie sie mit spielender Eleganz wegzog.

Mit einem Seufzen richtete sich die Frau auf. Er beobachtete, wie sie die Klinge gegen eine Schüssel voll Wasser austauschte, ehe sie die Schaumreste von seinem Gesicht wusch. Sanft rieb sie anschließend sein Gesicht trocken. Mit einem Rand ihres Tuches tupfte sie zuletzt die Ränder seines Mundes ab. Er konnte die Entschlossenheit ihrer Finger auf seinen Lippen spüren. Es frustrierte ihn, dass die Berührung durch ein Stück Wolle verhüllt wurde. Schließlich trat sie einen Schritt zurück, legte das Handtuch beiseite und studierte erneut sein Gesicht, diesmal mit einem beinahe entschuldigenden Ausdruck.

„So. Lassen Sie mich sehen."

Wieder legte sie den Kopf schräg, ihre Locken wogten von einer zur anderen Seite, während sie langsam hierhin und dahin schaute.

„Ich habe ein wenig übersehen …", murmelte sie, ehe sie sich wieder über ihn beugte und diesmal ohne das Tuch einen letzten Rest Schaum von seiner Wange wischte. Sie verharrte in der Berührung, nahm ihren Daumen nicht weg.

„Lassen Sie mich prüfen."

_Streicheln. Sanft, freundlich, heilend._

Diese warmen, festen Finger berührten ihn wieder. Sie fühlte ihn, ließ ihre Finger über seine rasierte, weiche Haut wandern. Sie handelte absichtlich jetzt, ja sogar kühn, genoss die Berührung ebenso wie er selbst. Und dann blickten diese dunkelbraunen Augen direkt in seine.

Er hielt ihren Blick. Er konnte nicht anders.

Und immer noch wanderten ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Wangen, mal federleicht, mal fest und fragend, immer auf der Suche nach übersehenen Stoppeln. Sie hörte nicht auf. Längst musste sie jeden Zentimeter seines Gesichts überprüft haben, doch sie hörte nicht auf. Und ihre Augen hielten die seinen gefangen.

Ein Gewicht legte sich schmerzend auf seine Brust.

Und dann berührten ihre Finger seinen Mundwinkel, versehentlich, unabsichtlich.

Sie stockte.

Er öffnete seine Lippen für sie, nur minimal, kaum wahrnehmbar.

Die kleine Falte erschien erneut zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. Er stöhnte.

Dann bewegte sie ihren Daumen weiter, ließ ihn über die weiche Haut seiner Lippen fahren, während ihre warme Berührung das Zentrum seiner Sinne bildete.

Noch immer senkte keiner den Blick.

Und dann wanderte ihr Daumen zwischen seine Lippen, ein winziges Stück in die verborgene Feuchte seines Mundes. Ein Fingernagel stieß gegen seine Zähne. Er öffnete seinen Mund weiter, ihr Daumen drang tiefer ein.

Er wollte sie kosten. Er wollte diesen sanften Balsam für seine Seele, den sie ihm mit ihren Berührungen schenkte, komplettieren. Sie wollte es ihm geben. Er wusste das.

Er stieß seine Zunge vor und berührte mit der Spitze das weiche Fleisch ihres Daumens. Sie drang noch tiefer ein, seine Zunge legte sich bestimmter um sie.

Für einen Moment war Lucius so überwältigt von der schieren, gebenden Schönheit, dass er seine Augen schloss und einen langen Seufzer ausstieß.

Die Tür flog auf und eine Figur trat ein.

„Du solltest inzwischen fertig sein, Schlammblut. Lass mich sehen!"

Die dunkle spinnenhafte Form von Bellatrix Lestrange glitt hinüber zu ihnen.

Lucius' Augen flogen auf, als Hermine ihren Daumen geschwind aus seinem nassen Kokon zog.

Sofort spülte eine Welle der Trostlosigkeit über ihn hinweg.

Bellatrix war bei ihnen. Ihre kräftige Hand stieß Hermine so hart beiseite, dass sie mit einem Schrei zu Boden fiel. Bellatrix schaute Lucius an, ihr Gesicht von wildem Spott verunstaltet.

„Das genügt. Ich hätte erwartet, ihn mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle zu finden, Schlammblut. Du enttäuschst mich. Ich gebe dir eine großartige Möglichkeit dich zu beweisen, und du verschenkst sie!", schrie sie, während ihre Worte in ein hysterisches Gackern übergingen, dass beiden einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Steh auf, Schlampe! Los, hoch mit dir!", fauchte Bellatrix, während sie Hermine herrisch auf die Beine zog.

So endete es also.

Während Hermine aus dem Raum gezerrt wurde, schaute sie zu Lucius, nur für einen Augenblick fanden ihre Augen die seinen, dann war sie verschwunden.

Lucius blieb unbewegt zurück, gefesselt und rasiert, eine dunkle, einsame Gestalt, die in die weite, dumpfe Leere starrte, die einst sein Heim gewesen war.


End file.
